Akra
'The Akra '''are a race of symbiotes created on Earth, and the main antagonists of the Hourglass Rangers. Description Akra are near-shapeless bundles of tendrils, coming in multiple colors but capable of camouflage. They are telepathic and high-energy beings, capable of transforming fuels like excess body fat into power that can be used for healing traumatic injuries or granting bursts of power. Only humans and near-humans are capable of bonding. There are three main subspecies of Akra: Red, Yellow and Blue. Red Akra are the least telepathically powerful, channeling most of their energy into combat. They are incredibly powerful and dangerous. Yellows are energy powerhouses, which they can channel into objects, weapons, each other and pure energy attacks. Blue are the most telepathically gifted, and have a much easier time both influencing and controlling the behavior of others. First Generation The original Akra were a race of parasitic beings. They typically latch on to the back of an adult Host, but can be implanted surgically and allowed to wrap around the spine. The latter operation tends to be highly dangerous and almost impossible to undo, and is thus rarer. These Akra expend significant amounts of energy repressing the wills of those around them, particularly their Hosts. Most believe that they all deserve to have everything they want, mainly because they are capable of taking it. Mind control is somewhat instinctive, and they tend to be highly emotional and dramatic. This type were originally all telepathically linked to the very first Akra, their Queen, so she could monitor their doings. Second Generation These were created by bonding Akra with human bodies in vitro, resulting in a humanoid with subcutaneous Akra tendrils (which would glow when their powers were in use) and a single consciousness. Many of the first members of this new breed were created by the Akra, using genetic material stolen from past Power Rangers to create physically perfect clones. Any attempts to remove the Akra elements from one of these Hosts would be fatal. Unlike first generation Akra, these do not have to repress a Host's personality, and thus have more energy at their disposal. They also lack the hive mind mentality provided by a telepathic link to the Queen, and have been able to adapt to society more easily. History The Akra were discovered by a team of scientists led by Arianna Wilson, who planned to use their abilities to help the people of Earth deal with their many invaders. The Akra, however, weren't interested in servitude. Headed by their Queen, they rebelled, taking over the scientists and using the info they'd been given to learn all about the Power Rangers. Under the guidance of the queen, they decided that the best way to gain that kind of power and love was to become Rangers themselves. They began dropping through time and kidnapping viable Hosts, experimenting with various species for compatibility. The Hourglass Facility was soon set up to combat the Akra, to their annoyance. However, the irritation blossomed into dread as the Hourglass Rangers systematically removed Akra from their various timestreams and imprisoned them. Rallying, the Akra stormed Hourglass Facility, killing, capturing and scattering the staff and Rangers. Around this point,the Akra began trying to create a new breed of the species, one that would have only one consciousness and be fully integrated into a humanoid body. The Akra Queen's twin children, being the first Akra-human hybrids, were the templates. By early 2005, they had perfected the procedure and the cloning technique they used to create their human forms. Known Individuals Saffron Oliver Grace-Drake ''Main article: Saffron Oliver Grace-Drake Zanna Mitchell Main article: Zanna Mitchell Seth Grace-Drake Main article Seth Grace-Drake Sophie Grace-Drake Main article: Sophie Grace-Drake Doctor Rose Main article: Doctor Rose Category:Power Rangers: Shattered Hourglass